What is the average student headcount for the spring terms of the `02-`03, `03-`04 and `04-`05 academic years? Express your answer to the nearest whole number.

[asy]
unitsize(0.35 cm);

fill((1,0)--(1,11.7)--(4,11.7)--(4,0)--cycle,gray(.5));
fill((4,0)--(4,10.9)--(7,10.9)--(7,0)--cycle,gray(.7));

fill((8,0)--(8,11.5)--(11,11.5)--(11,0)--cycle,gray(.5));
fill((11,0)--(11,10.5)--(14,10.5)--(14,0)--cycle,gray(.7));

fill((15,0)--(15,11.6)--(18,11.6)--(18,0)--cycle,gray(.5));
fill((18,0)--(18,10.7)--(21,10.7)--(21,0)--cycle,gray(.7));

fill((22,0)--(22,11.3)--(25,11.3)--(25,0)--cycle,gray(.5));
draw((0,0)--(0,15)--(30,15)--(30,0)--cycle,linewidth(1));
label("11,700",(2.5,12.5), fontsize(10));
label("10,900",(5.5,12), fontsize(10));

label("11,500",(9.5,12.5), fontsize(10));
label("10,500",(12.5,11.5), fontsize(10));

label("11,600",(16.5,12.5), fontsize(10));
label("10,700",(19.5,11.5), fontsize(10));
label("11,300",(23.5,12), fontsize(10));
label("Student Headcount (2002-2003 to 2005-2006)",(15,17));
label("'02-'03",(4,0),S);
label("'03-'04",(11,0),S);
label("'04-'05",(18,0),S);
label("'05-'06",(25,0),S);
label("Academic Year",(15,-2),S);

fill((32,11)--(32,9)--(34,9)--(34,11)--cycle,gray(.5));
fill((32,8)--(32,6)--(34,6)--(34,8)--cycle,gray(.7));
label("Fall ",(34,10),E, fontsize(10));
label("Spring ",(34,7),E, fontsize(10));

[/asy]
From the given graph, it is visible that the student headcount in spring of `02-`03 was 10,900 students, in spring of `03-`04 the headcount was 10,500, and in spring of `04-`05, the headcount was  10,700.  The average is $$\frac{10900+10500+10700}{3}=\frac{32100}{3}=\boxed{10700}$$ students.